Anything for You
by kaylennz
Summary: Sam runs into an old friend from Stanford who just happens to take a special interest in Dean.


**Title**: Anything for You

**Genre/rating**: slash, NC-17

**Pairing**: Dean/OMC, with a side of voyeur Sam.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**Summary**: Sam runs into an old friend from Stanford who takes a special interest in Dean.

**A/N**: Thanks to Kasman for the beta. She polishes my ramblings so nicely.

**-wWw-**

Sam smiled as he took another sip of his beer. And if it didn't quite reach his eyes, well, no one really seemed to notice.

The evening had started off well enough, but had taken a decidedly unexpected turn. One that he wasn't happy with at all.

It had happened once or twice. He'd run into some old friend from Stanford, have a beer or two, do a little reminiscing and call it good. Dean would usually excuse himself and head back to whatever motel they'd landed in, even when Sam invited him to stay. Dean just didn't do Stanford in any shape or form. He was cordial, but cold, and excused himself almost immediately. To say that it put people off was putting it mildly. So maybe it was just as well that he didn't stick around.

When they'd run into Sam's freshman year roommate, Jayson, in a little bar just outside Seattle, Washington, it had been a genuine but pleasant surprise.

At least that was how it had started.

Most of Sam's friends didn't take to Dean. Not that he gave them much of a chance. Their eyes would flicker over him in polite interest when introduced, but for the most part, they dismissed him. Dean was fine with that. Sam was not.

Jayson, on the other hand, had met and held his brother's gaze, smiled at him in a way that should have given Sam some indication as to how the evening would progress. When Dean accepted Jayson's invitation to join them, well, that should have been his second clue.

Turned out Jayson graduated with his masters in education last year and had snagged a teaching position at Bellevue University. The fact that he wasn't a lawyer definitely scored some bonus points with his brother, Sam could tell.

They had a few beers, discussed the good old days, which ultimately only consisted of the one semester they'd shared a room. While they'd been friends, Sam had lost touch with Jayson when he moved off campus and since they hadn't shared any of the same classes they just hadn't crossed paths much.

The lack of history actually made things easier. Jayson included Dean in the conversation, making frequent eye contact. With their road tripping cover firmly in place, both Sam and Dean were able to contribute equally to the discussion so that no one was left out.

It wasn't until Dean excused himself to the restroom that Sam got his first inclination that something else was going on.

He took a long swallow of beer and just happened to notice Jayson's head swiveling to follow Dean with a lingering gaze. And as if that didn't settle heavily enough in the pit of his stomach, the arched brow that silently implied, _dude, your fucking brother is hot_ was more than enough clue him in.

Sam's beer didn't taste so good after that. And if he had a lot less to say and seemed a lot less invested in the conversation, well, no one seemed to pay any mind to that either.

Around eight o'clock, a few of Jayson's non-traditional students showed up at the bar. It was perfect timing and a good excuse to head their separate ways. Sam had opened his mouth to say just that when Jayson invited them back to his place for pizza and more beer, maybe some PS3 if they wanted to get their asses kicked.

Sam watched them eye each other. Saw the heat spark between them as Dean carefully considered the offer. Felt his heart drop to his stomach when Dean shocked the hell out of him by responding with, "Sure. Sounds good."

They ordered a couple of loaded pizzas from the bar, their treat, and followed Jayson to his house, stopping to pick up more beer along the way. During the ride Dean finally seemed to notice Sam's silence.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

_Yeah, I'm great. In love with my clueless brother who's being hit on by the first man I ever kissed. But yeah, I'm just great. Whatever. You?_

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked. It came out a little more sulky than he'd intended and Dean gave him a sideways glance.

"Look, I thought...I just assumed you'd be okay with this. We don't have to..." Dean trailed off as Sam sighed.

"No, I...it's okay, Dean," Sam felt vaguely guilty. Dean didn't do stuff like this. And while it may have started out as a favor to Sam, he was pretty sure that his brother had picked up on the fact that Jayson had been shamelessly flirting with him all evening.

Dean was having a good time and was as relaxed as Sam had seen him in a long while. He didn't want to ruin that. Besides, as of yet, he had no romantic or sexual claim to his brother. He'd been working through his feelings for years. And to be honest he'd been sitting on the fact that he was in love with his brother for some time now. Sam had every piece of Dean he wanted, save for one. And _now_ was not the time to play that particular card. He owed it to Dean to let this run its course.

They ended up playing poker because Dean just didn't do video games. Jayson was cool with that and didn't bat so much as an eyelash when Dean won game after game with a devilish grin and a _'sorry, man.'_ Dean didn't even try to tone it down and Sam wondered how much of what was going unsaid between the two of them was actual foreplay.

It got harder for Sam as the evening progressed and the beer continued to flow. Jayson's smile grew a little more intimate and surprisingly more affectionate because really, a tipsy Dean was downright adorable. And despite the obvious mutual attraction, the two had thus far done an admirable job of not making him feel like a third wheel.

Had Sam not known Jayson to be a genuinely decent guy, the whole scenario may have bothered him. And okay, who was he kidding? Of course it fucking bothered him. But he wasn't about to cockblock his brother for purely selfish reasons - and he knew that he could if he wanted to.

Dean had a nice loose-limbed beer sprawl going on by the time Jayson finally got around to putting a hand on his brother's knee. Dean's gaze turned smoky, Sam felt the energy in the room shift and knew it was time to clear out.

Jayson's hand slid up the inside of Dean's thigh.

"Okay," Sam stood, speaking a little more loudly than he'd intended. He feigned a yawn. "It's getting late. I'm gonna head back to the motel." Thankfully, it was only a couple of miles down the road.

"Oh, ah..." Jayson seemed to realize that things had turned a little awkward for Sam. He stood, looking momentarily apologetic, his tone genuine as he held out his hand. "It was great to see you again, Sam."

Sam glanced at Dean, met his brothers gaze. Dean was more than a little buzzed but fully consenting. Sam shook Jayson's hand with a firm grip and a _you mess with him and you'll deal with me_ glint in his eye. Jayson firmed his grip, giving Sam a nod.

Apparently, it hadn't gone unnoticed that Sam had stopped drinking some time ago. "Here," Dean offered the keys to the Impala.

"Nah," Sam said. "I'm good, dude. I could use the walk."

Dean shrugged and tucked the keys back in his pocket. Jayson walked Sam to the door but before he left, Sam met and held Dean's gaze one last time, leaving with a final warning glance at Jayson. When the door closed behind him all Sam could do was lean back against it, heartsick.

The porch was dark and cool, a single chair parked in the corner. Suddenly wanting nothing more than to just sit, Sam made his way over and sat down heavily, head in his hands. He could still hear the music that had been playing all evening in the background, was startled when it abruptly shut off.

"Are you sure, I mean..." Sam looked up as Jayson hesitated, realized he had a clear view of the living room and Dean standing against the door that Sam had just left through. "Did I read this wrong?"

Jayson was easily as tall as Sam. He wasn't crowding Dean, but he was standing pretty damn close, so much so that Dean had to look up at him. He didn't sound upset, just legitimately curious and disappointed.

"No," Dean looked a little sheepish, one hand rubbing the back of his neck - a sure sign of discomfort to Sam. "You didn't. I'm interested, it's just..." Sam watched as Dean came to some decision and apparently just decided to be honest. "...I've never really done this before..." Dean trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"With a guy you mean?" Jayson asked, then for clarification, "ever?"

Dean blushed beautifully, determination evident as he maintained eye contact. It was in complete contrast to the overconfident flirting that had been taking place just before Sam excused himself. "Just some kissing. A hand job or two..."

Jayson softened, regarding Dean fondly before cradling his face with one hand, running his thumb along a perfectly sculpted cheekbone.

"Stay with me," carefully whispered words, filled with promise. _Let me show you..._

No demand or expectation. Just a genuinely sincere and patient offer.

In the back of his mind Sam knew he shouldn't be there, shouldn't be privy to what was a very private moment for his brother. He had just enough beer in his system to not give a fuck. Besides, if he fled the premises now he would totally give himself away as the voyeur he was turning out to be. He may have been seated in the shadows but the window was wide open to let in the cool evening breeze - and he could hear _everything_.

He watched as Dean searched Jayson's gaze for _something_. Dean was used to being in control, setting the pace. But he was out of his element here. For this first time he would be required to surrender that control to another with more experience. It was daunting. It made one feel vulnerable. Sam knew this well. Attraction was a plus, but when it came to _this_ first time - feeling safe enough to expose yourself was the deal breaker.

And Sam could tell. Dean felt that with Jayson.

The jacket that Dean had been holding slipped from his fingers and hit the floor, hands slowly finding their way to Jayson's hips.

"Thought you'd never ask," Dean said with an overconfidence that Sam immediately recognized as a defense mechanism to gain some control over the situation. He was equally relieved and irritated when Jayson seemed to recognize it for what it was and let it go.

A guiding caress on Jayson's part brought their lips together in warm exploration. Sam felt a possessive curl of jealousy coil in the pit of his stomach as he stroked Dean's jaw with his fingertips and gently tipped his chin up to deepen the kiss. They hadn't even gotten started yet and it was already a whole lot more intimate than Sam had anticipated. He'd expected them to go at it like animals as soon as he was out the door.

What he hadn't expected was Dean's lack of experience. Or Jayson's tenderness. Or the sudden protective urge to barge right back in there and take his brother back to the hotel with him. He'd seen Dean flirt with guys before, had even seen him disappear out the back of some random bar with one or two. Sam had just assumed that his brother was as into men as he was women - or at the very least that he was equally versed with either sex. He couldn't help but wonder what if anything had happened to prevent Dean from exploring that particular inclination.

"Can I ask you something?" Jayson broke the kiss but kept Dean close, continuing when Dean gave a vague sound of permission. "Is there a reason you haven't done more? Did something happen..."

Jayson broke off when Dean noticeably stilled before pulling away. Sam was sitting on the edge of his seat, eyebrows raised as Jayson voiced the question that he'd just been contemplating.

"Hey," Jayson soothed running a hand down Dean's arm. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Dean had turned his face away and even from his place on the porch Sam could see the hard, tight line of his jaw.

"C'mere," Jayson gave Dean a slight tug and pulled him back in, tucking him under his chin. "It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

Sam watched Dean fight to relax, refusing to give in to his first instinct, which undoubtedly involved fleeing the scene. Jayson held him, patient and supportive, waiting it out. It took a few minutes, but eventually Dean melted against him, slowly returning the embrace. Jayson couldn't see Dean's expression, but Sam could. It was obvious that Dean wanted the contact, the comfort, but felt vulnerable and exposed by giving in to it.

"I'm sorry," Jayson repeated carefully as if he were aware how fragile a hold Dean had on his emotions.

It was hard to resent the guy when he was doing and saying everything right. The same things Sam would be saying if he were the one holding Dean.

"Don't be," Dean's voice was rough but steady, dismissive. "It's not what you think."

"What do I think?" Jayson asked in that same careful tone.

Dean tensed, ready to pull away again, defensive belligerence creeping into his tone, "The fuck should I know? Why don't _you_ tell me?"

Surprisingly, Jayson didn't respond to the tone at all, just soothed a hand down Dean's back.

"Okay," Jayson's calm demeanor seemed to quell Dean's sudden tempest, and while Dean didn't relax back into the embrace, he didn't break it either, which said a lot. "I think something happened that scared you," Jayson continued, "maybe you were with someone you didn't feel safe with."

Sam was practically holding his breath at this point. He wouldn't have been surprised if Dean punched Jayson and stormed out the door. What he didn't expect was for his brother to surge up on his toes and practically tackled the man's mouth with his own.

More than a little surprised at the vehemence of the kiss, Jayson went with it, giving as good as he got as the two dueled for dominance in an aggressive, tooth-clashing kiss. It took a bit of wrangling but eventually Jayson took control of the pace, slowed it down, and gentled it bit by bit, until Dean finally broke for air.

"Do you always talk this much?" Dean asked breathlessly, resting his forehead on Jayson's shoulder.

"Yes," Jayson deadpanned, large splayed hand going to the small of Dean's back as the other forced his chin up to meet his gaze. He kissed Dean softly, almost chastely. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit a nerve."

Dean sighed and finally pulled away. Jayson let him go, reluctantly.

"When I was twenty-two, my dad and I stopped at this dive to hustle some pool," Sam wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact that Dean was talking or that he didn't even attempt to cover the hustle part.

"We'd enter separately, pretend we didn't know each other, then clean house. It was pretty standard MO." Dean had his back to Jayson, but Sam kept a close eye on his former roommate's expression, saw no signs of recrimination.

"Dad and I did what we did, scored about $500 between us. He left first. I was supposed to wait fifteen to twenty then meet him back at the hotel." Dean gave a self recriminating little laugh. "There was a guy at the bar. I'd caught him watching me a few times."

When Dean shivered Jayson took a step toward him but didn't touch. Sam almost wanted him to, sensed that he didn't want to hear what his brother was about to say anymore than Dean wanted to say it.

"He offered to buy me a beer. I declined. There was just something about him, you know? Creeped me out."

When Dean didn't continue right away, Jayson finally asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know how he did it without me noticing, but he slipped something into my drink."

Sam was a tightly wound ball of tension at this point. That anyone would dare do such a thing at all, but to _his_ brother...well, it was a goddamn good thing he didn't have a name and a location 'cause he'd have already been halfway there.

Sam looked to Jayson, saw his nostrils flare and the overwhelming desire to touch and comfort.

"I was so out of it, I don't even remember leaving the bar," Dean's voice had gotten smaller, quieter. "He was all over me...there was nothing, I...I couldn't even fight back."

"Jesus," Jayson finally stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. "Fuck, I'm sorry." And he truly was, Sam could tell.

"Yeah, well," Dean got all gruff again but didn't pull away. "Like I said, don't be. Apparently someone else noticed the creep eyeballing me all night."

_Dad. Oh, thank God!_ Sam knew it to be true even before Dean confirmed it.

"Lucky for me, Dad hadn't gone very far." Dean huffed a humorless little laugh and ducked his head. "Fucking embarrassing to say the least, but I...he...he got there in time. Kicked some serious ass, too."

_Good!_

"Thank God," Jayson echoed Sam's thoughts emphatically, chin resting over Dean's shoulder.

"The whole thing just sort of put me off, you know?"

"Yeah, I can see how it would," Jayson said. They lapsed into silence for a moment until Dean turned in Jayson's arms and looked up at him.

"This whole conversation," Dean said emphatically with raised brows, "total buzzkill, by the way."

Jayson kissed him with a soft chuckle.

Dean sighed and pulled back, but not away. "It's different with women. Even when it's temporary, and it always is, they still want a connection. Something beyond the physical."

Jayson was quietly curious as he waited for Dean to say what he wanted to say.

"The few times I tried hooking up..." _with men_ Dean continued, "it's like it wasn't really about me. It was all about the packaging."

Sam and Jayson both frowned.

"I mean, who wouldn't want to tap this?" Dean stepped back with is arms out to the side, customary bravado back in place.

Sam shook his head affectionately, though Dean's words made him sad. There was so much more to his brother than just his looks.

Jayson stepped back into Dean's space, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck with careful deliberation and pulled him in for another kiss. Long, slow and thorough. He kept at it until Dean melted against him, hands finding his hips and gripping tight once again.

He pulled away long enough to say, "I'm not gonna deny that the sizzling hot packaging is what caught my attention."

A few more kisses, Dean following Jayson's mouth with his own as he pulled away again. "I want you. All of you. Hell, if I thought I could have more than tonight..."

Dean cut the thought off with a kiss that was less gentle, more demanding, done with the talking. Jayson got the drift, his hand going to the small of Dean's back, pulling him closer.

"Stay with me," Jayson whispered between kisses, the request so much more intimate than the first time he'd asked. "Let me show you how good it can be."

At Dean's, "Fuck yeah," Jason turned them slightly and pinned Dean against the door, large hand cradling the back of his skull as they hit.

It probably shouldn't have aroused Sam as much as it did, but it was so easy to imagine himself in Jayson's place. Dean wasn't a small guy, but he looked it next to Jayson, looked like he could be easily overpowered - even if it was just an illusion.

It looked like they were finally done talking. Without breaking the kiss Jayson unbuttoned Dean's over-shirt and slid it from his shoulders, leaving Dean in just his t-shirt. No sooner had it hit the floor than he'd slipped his hands under Dean's tee, above his hips, and slowly smoothed the fabric up over his torso. His thumbs deliberately grazed both nipples. When Dean opened his mouth with a startled gasp of surprise at the sensation, Jayson circled each one with the pad of this thumb, teasing the edge of darkened, pebbled skin as he continued to lap at Dean's lips.

"Like that?" Jayson whispered as his mouth moved to the line of Dean's jaw and down his neck. Dean barely had time to respond with an affirmative whimper before Jayson ducked his head and covered one hardened nub with his mouth.

Dean's head slammed against the door at the same time his back arched into the touch. He cradled Jayson's head, holding him in place, seeking to increase the contact. Needy, breathless noises filled the room, the long vulnerable expanse of Dean's throat begging to be kissed as he writhed, confined against the door. Jayson made his way to the other nipple, laving it with equal attention, before slowly working his way up Dean's throat and capturing parted lips in a gentle open-mouthed kiss, hand settling on the side of his throat.

Jayson slid his leg between Dean's, cupped his ass and pulled him in close. Dean broke the kiss with a gasp, tossing his head with a groan at the friction.

"Dude," broken, scratchy voice, "not gonna last very long here..."

Jayson nudged Dean's arms up to slide the rucked up t-shirt free, trapping his arms over his head as he plundered Dean's mouth, pinning him to the door.

"You think I'm faring much better?" Jayson breathed against Dean's jaw. "I've had a hard on for you since the bar. Wanna fuck you so bad."

Dean seemed a bit startled by that, response delayed through the haze of arousal, gave a less than eloquent, "Oh."

Jayson chuckled against his skin and pulled back, releasing Dean's arms and cupping the side of his face. He kissed Dean again. The kind of kiss that twisted Sam up inside and made him want to grab Dean and run. A kiss filled, not so much with desire, but with an intimacy and affection that he had no right to. The kind that burned all the more when Dean responded openly with a rare vulnerability so few ever witnessed. It hinted a closeness, an unexpected connection that was as hard to watch as it was beautiful.

"What'dya say we take the edge off a little?" Lacing their fingers together Jayson pulled Dean away from the door. "Get the preliminaries out of the way so we can take our time."

He tugged Dean to the center of the room before releasing him and disappearing into the kitchen. Dean stood in the center of the room wearing nothing but his jeans and a small smile as Jayson returned with several small candles, turning lights out as he went. He placed them at various intervals and heights in a semi-circle about two feet in front of Dean. Some on the floor, some on the coffee table. Dean watched curiously, finally speaking as Jayson lit each one.

"Ah...you do know I'm a sure thing, right? I mean you don't have to, like, woo me or anything..."

Dean cut off when Jayson glanced quickly up at him with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. He set the lighter down and walked around the outside of the circle until he was standing behind Dean. Still fully clothed he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, chin resting comfortably on a bare, freckled shoulder.

"What if I want to...woo you, that is?" He kissed Dean's neck low and Sam saw a flicker of tongue as Dean shivered, tipping his head to allow for better access. "It's all about ambiance, Dean." Jayson's voice dropped lower, lips brushing the shell of his brother's ear, "I wanna see you come undone...by candlelight."

Dean made a noise that went straight to Sam's cock, letting his head fall back against Jayson's shoulder, voice unsteady.

"Far be it from me to screw with ambiance," he said.

Smiling again, Jayson just held him, rocking gently from side to side until Dean relaxed back against him, eyes closed.

"Can you go to your knees for me, baby?" Jayson asked with a whisper.

Like a flipped switch, Dean was a hard line of tension, a hint of betrayal in his eyes as he looked up at Jayson. Sam saw the same curious concern he felt flicker across his friend's features and had to wonder what had happened to cause that type of reaction. Sam was pretty sure it had more to do with the request than the term of endearment.

"Hey," Jayson soothed, "trust me." Meant as a request, it was perhaps the little lilt at the end that made it sound more like an uncertain question that had Dean subsiding, lowering his head in submission.

Jayson brought them to the floor without breaking contact, kneeling behind a semi-tense Dean, straddling his legs. Stroking up the inside of his throat with a large, careful hand, Jayson forced Dean's head back against his shoulder. He kissed the skin beneath his ear, soft and sensual, caressing with his lips, roaming lower to find each shiver-inducing spot. Thumbs stroking the sensitive skin above the waistline of his jeans, hands resting on slim hips, Jayson eased the tension away with deft, worship-filled touches.

When Dean was once again lax and pliant, Jayson began a more thorough exploration of fair, freckled skin. Skimming over abs that danced and trembled beneath playful fingertips, skirting hard, peaked nipples, trailing the ridge of collarbone and along the very edge of spots that hinted a vulnerable, ticklish nature. Teasing. Testing.

Firming his touch before frustration could mount, Jayson raked the length of Dean's torso, nails catching sensitive buds and drawing a moan from the man in his arms. Dean tossed his head to the side, exposing a beautiful expanse of throat that Jayson was quick to take advantage of. In the spirit of his earlier promise, taking the edge off, Jayson turned his attention where Dean had thus far been the most responsive. The edge of his thumbs grazed just beneath each nipple, teasing back and forth, before swirling up and over each nub and flicking back and forth with an intense focus that had Dean surging into the contact, surprised whimpers slipping free as he turned his head, hiding his face in Jayson's neck.

"Yeah," Jayson encouraged, "so hot, baby."

And okay, the _'baby'_ was starting to chafe Sam a little. All the more when Dean didn't so much as bat an eyelash for it. He was so painfully hard from watching that he had to cup himself, pressing hard between tight balls to stave off the impending pressure at the base of his spine.

Changing it up a little, Jayson lightly pinched the outside perimeter of pebbled flesh, alternating between each nipple, squeezing the aroused flesh with teasing tweaks that had Dean right on the edge, panting and arching into each and every touch with complete abandon.

"You know," Jayson's voice is heavy with arousal, "under the right circumstances I think I could get you off just by doing this."

"I..." Dean groaned as Jayson nipped his neck and continued to stimulate his nipples. "I think...you're right. Fuck..."

"Mmmmmm, but right now," Jayson said, one hand sliding lower. "I've got something else in mind."

In anticipation, Dean's breath quickened, legs parting as far as his position and faded denim would allow.

Dipping his fingers just inside the waistband, Jayson unbuttoned Dean's jeans, drawing Sam's attention to the hard line of cock straining against the fabric. He took great care to touch no more than the metal tab as he slowly drew down the zipper. Given a little extra room, Dean twitched beneath his black boxer briefs.

Splaying a possessive hand low on Dean's stomach, Jayson wrapped a hand around Dean's jaw with the other and carefully forced his head back, the golden, candlelit expanse of his throat on vulnerable display. A playful finger tickled at the waistband of boxers before slipping just inside.

Dean's body was a rolling wave of desperate tension, chest rising and falling as he whispered a broken plea, "Please."

Jayson actually moaned into Dean's neck, hips twitching against Dean's ass. "You have no idea how fucking beautiful you are like this, do you?"

On the verge of coming himself, Sam could only agree. _No fucking idea._

Dean met Jayson's gaze, beyond answering, as deft fingers slipped beneath black boxers and grasped hardened flesh. Jayson's mouth hovered close in anticipation, swallowing the pornographic moan in a claiming kiss that had Sam hating his fucking guts at that very moment. It gentled as Dean bucked into his hand, keening his way through the kiss before finally breaking away.

"Stop, Jesus..." Dean placed his hand over Jayson's stilling him, breathing heavily," Give...give me a sec."

"Take your time, baby," Jayson looked steady, but his voice betrayed him. "We've got all night."

"I just...can we..." Dean flushed with color, "can we slow it down. I want to enjoy this."

They both took a couple of deep breaths, Dean looking entirely too comfortable in Jayson's arms for Sam's liking.

"You're strung pretty tight, not sure how long you can last," Jayson said honestly.

Dean huffed a laugh, "Don't think I've ever been this keyed. I don't expect to last long, just don't wanna blink and miss it either."

Jayson pressed his lips to Dean's ear and whispered something Sam couldn't hear. Whatever it was brought a surprised smile to Dean's face that rivaled the candlelight. He turned his head, looking up, shared a secretive smile and a tender kiss that had Sam gritting his teeth and tensing his jaw.

"Set whatever pace you need," Jayson said.

Dean brought his left hand up, wrapped it around the back of Jayson's neck and grabbed a handful of hair before pulling him in for another kiss.

A sinuous roll of his hips and Dean fondled the hand wrapped around his cock through the denim, guiding Jayson's movements.

"How's that?" Jayson asked.

"..'S perfect," Dean practically slurred as he pumped into Jayson's hand, setting a slow, almost lazy pace, "just like that, yeah..."

Sam wondered if Dean had any control over the barely there noises he was making or if he knew the effect it was having on anyone with a freaking sex drive within hearing distance. Fuck, this was twisted. But he honestly didn't care. He couldn't leave now if he wanted to.

Dean's mouth fell open, perfect lips parted and panting. In the glow of the candlelight Sam could see a fine sheen of sweat glistening on the surface of exposed skin. Jayson's hand, the one not wrapped around Dean's dick, skimmed up his left side, middle finger tracing a tight circle around a cherry dark nipple.

Dean's hips stuttered and he drew a half breath, "Not...not playing fair."

"You know what they say," Jayson drawled low and deep, "all's fair in sex and orgasms, baby."

Dean's laugh turned into a moan as Jayson grazed the nipple with the edge of his nail and did something with his wrist that had him crying out and bucking with abandon, completely surrendering to the sensations rippling through him.

Jayson held him, lightly stroking him through the trembles that followed until Dean was lax in his arms.

"Okay?" he asked with a kiss to a sweat soaked temple

It took Dean a moment to formulate a response, then finally, "Fuuuck me."

Jayson smiled, Sam frowned at the implied _oh, I intend to_ look in his friends eyes.

They stayed where they were a while longer until Jayson snagged the towel he'd brought in with the candles earlier, and gently cleaned the come from Dean's stomach. Together they blew out the candles and stood, Jayson pulling Dean in with a hand to the small of his back and sharing a soft kiss before disappearing into the kitchen. Dean stood comfortably, jeans undone, low on his hips as he waited. When Jayson returned it was with two bottles of beer. He handed one off to Dean and both took long swallows, eyeing each other as they did so. Despite the rather charged encounter Sam just witnessed, the heat continued to spark in the silence between them.

"Shall we take this somewhere a little more comfortable?" Jayson asked, holding out a hand in invitation.

Dean took another drink and accepted, placing his hand in Jayson's. Sam watched them leave the room, hand in hand, and make their way up the stairs. He waited until he heard the closing of the bedroom door before letting his head fall back against the chair.

Fuck. This wasn't the best idea, but at the same time he couldn't really regret it either. It was an invasion of his brother's privacy, but to see Dean like that, so hot, so trusting, so open, so fucking vulnerable...it was a rare and beautiful thing. One that he'd treasure. Privately.

Standing, Sam grimaced at the cooling mess in his pants. While he'd managed not to get off on watching his brother and Jayson, he'd been so turned on that he'd leaked a fair amount of pre-cum all over himself. Quietly he padded to the door and carefully closed the screen door to the porch behind him. The two mile walk to the hotel would do him some good.

Once there, he undressed and immediately climbed into the shower. While the walk had taken care of the immediate urge to stroke himself to completion, it returned full force beneath the soaking warmth of the spray. He tried...he really tried not to think of Dean, but for Sam, Dean was all there was. It was like telling yourself not to look down when crossing a bridge. The more you tried not to think about it, the more impossible it was. One flash of memory, the look on Dean's face, the sound he made as he spilled into Jayson's hand, was enough for Sam to come hard against the tiles. Leaning forward, supporting himself with one hand, he let the water run cool and the tension bleed from his body.

It was close to 2 A.M when Sam slipped under the covers. It was a long time after that before sleep finally claimed him. At times, his mind wandered to Dean and in graphic detail imagined what he was doing, but for the most part he focused his thoughts on their relationship. Much as he hated to admit it, it was a good thing for Dean to gain some experience and confidence. When they finally did come together, and Sam knew they would, it had the potential to go much more smoothly if they did so as equals.

Sam briefly remembered his own experimentations in the days prior to Jess and the few he'd had since. He brought some knowledge to the table and it would be good for Dean to do the same. Not that he in any way planned on Dean getting it on with anyone other than him after they blew this popsicle stand. He'd waited long enough, and if anything, this whole scenario had shown him that Dean was ready. Dean loved him, that was without question. But this move would always fall to Sam. As the oldest, the protector, Dean would never initiate this aspect of their relationship. But he could and would reciprocate - of that, Sam had no doubt.

Sometime before dawn, Sam finally fell asleep. It wasn't restful, and it was only for a few hours, but it killed some time. When he woke around nine he had a slight headache, a dry mouth, and most noticeably, Dean had still not returned. He took another shower, more to wake himself up than anything, and walked across the street to the diner. He ate, took a walk, did some window shopping - anything to give Dean more time to be there when he got back. It was just shy of checkout when Sam made his way back to the motel. There was no sign of the Impala in the lot. He let himself back into the room with a sigh, powering up the laptop as he packed their things. Their bags were sitting on the bed nearest the door and he was actively searching for another hunt when he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala.

At the sound of the door slamming, Sam did his best to look engrossed in his research, feigning disinterest as Dean opened the door and stopped short.

"Hey," he said, looking surprised to find all of his things packed.

"Hey yourself," Sam said, finally making eye contact. "I wondered if I was going to have to pay for another night or not."

He cringed inwardly at the tone of his voice when Dean stopped short, head tilted as he met Sam's gaze. Confusion and concern threatened to unbalance the truly beautiful and relaxed glow his brother brought back with him.

Sam checked himself, letting go his resentment. It wasn't Dean he was angry with, or even Jayson. If he'd been honest about his feelings sooner, the whole scenario could have been avoided. Theoretically he understood that in the long run, the encounter with Jayson was likely a good thing. And really, for Dean's first time, Sam couldn't have hand-picked a better candidate that wasn't him. It didn't change the fact that it hurt in ways that few things ever would.

"So I take it you two managed to hit it off okay after I left?" Sam asked, outwardly playful, knowing.

"You might say that," Dean actually blushed a little as he turned away. "Nice to know all your Stanford pals weren't complete douchebags, Sammy."

He passed Sam on the way to the bathroom, making a check that nothing had been left behind. Sam got a whiff of soap or shampoo that wasn't standard motel fare. Dean had that freshly showered look about him. And if Sam was not mistaken, and he knew he wasn't, Dean was wearing a t-shirt that did not belong to him. The last was confirmed when he caught a glimpse of the _'Bellevue University'_ stenciled across the back.

Huh. Shame that was going to turn up missing the next time he did laundry.

Making a customary circuit of the room, Dean lifted his chin in Sam's direction. "Find anything?"

"Nothing solid," Sam admitted, "few missing hikers in Wyoming."

"Hmmm," Dean looked thoughtful, then decisive. "Let's check it out. Either way we can swing by Bobby's when we're done."

Sam nodded, closing his laptop. Then said something that surprised both of them. "You know, Dean...if you wanted to stick around for one more night..."

"Nah," Dean cut him off before he could finish, looking both grateful for and embarrassed by the suggestion. "I'm good. Let's hit the road."

And if every once in awhile he smiled for no apparent reason and gazed off into the distance, well Sam would allow him his secrets.

Lord knows, he had his.

End.

* * *

So this was me, challenging myself :) Some scenes are easier to write than others. I tend to struggle with any sex related scene and this was my attempt to push through it. I'm slowly working my way to more graphic...relations. Got a threesome in mind that makes me blush just thinking about it!

-shan


End file.
